Kikin Kotsubaki
is a Hazard ReBurst Player who works under Reionics Mercenary Operations as a member of the "Horsemen" Squadron, designated as Fury. Appearance Reality Kikin wears a black mini-skirt, white dress shirt, black corset, and a pale crimson bow tie for work. Outside of work, she wears dark colored jeans, a pale crimson t-shirt, white sneakers, and a silver jacket with a pale crimson scarf wrapped around her neck. In-Game Her in-game outfit consists of a full bodysuit in black with silver armored boots reaching up to her knees, light armor plating on her thighs, a spiral-shaped belt buckle, a pale crimson waist-cloth, silver armored gauntlets and gloves, silver chest armor with an eye-like amulet embedded in the center, a silver shoulder pauldron on her left shoulder, and an armor plate strapped to her right bicep. When she activates his Valvrave armor, she gains a black, mechanical armor with faded crimson designs. Her left leg has a crimson line running up to the hip armor, while her right leg is mostly black with faint crimson detailing. The hip armor is silver with crimson claw marks and blood spatter, featuring a skirted design. The chest armor, shoulder armor, and helmet all feature an angular design with a mostly black color scheme for the former-most component and additional space for her cleavage, while the latter two components are mostly faded crimson. Various heat sinks and silver lines run throughout the suit, providing power throughout from the internal energy source. The visor features glowing silver eyes connecting to the external lines on the armor via thinner conduits. Her helmet is more armored than other Valvraves like Takaya's, hiding parts of the built-in visor system with armor featuring tribal tattoo-like designs in faded crimson. Personality Kikin is a very angry individual with a very cynical view of life. She's well-known for her extremely short temper and foul mouth, constantly cursing people out without discrimination. She gets bored very easily and tends to find the most violent method to satiate this boredom. Sadism is a large part of her, as she enjoys toying with people and seeing them suffer greatly. Family is a very sensitive subject for her, as she remembers the story of her birth parents and holds an immense disdain for them. On a similar note, anyone with a "playboy" or sleazy personality pisses her off beyond reason because they remind her of her scummy biological father, and any woman with an overly-flirtatious personality elicit a similar reaction because they remind her of her bitch of a biological mother. Most of her being is personally dedicated to hating her birth family for their awful personalities and way of life, and anyone with a hint of similarity to them is immediately given the same hatred. Background Kikin had very... unfortunate circumstances leading up to her birth. Her parents were very unsavory individuals. Her mom worked for a delivery health service, and her father was a rather wealthy playboy who happened to call her in and knock her up. Drunk out of his mind, Kikin's father thought he'd try his hand at being a father and married the lady, only to divorce her a few months later and putting the kid up for adoption. Kikin's name is entirely from her adopted family, as her birth parents never bothered to name her before they split. When Kikin learned the truth of her family, she became understandably frustrated and upset, developing a seething rage that would never die out for the despicable scum that had birthed her. Her anger led her to consider alcoholism, which is how she ended up bar-tending beside Takaya Fukuide. Before she could get addicted at all to liquor, Takaya introduced her to Hazard ReBurst as a significantly healthier alternative to venting her frustrations. Her brutal and savage fighting style in-game, combined with her unquenchable rage, led her to become the Fury of Takaya's "Horsemen" Squadron. Relationships TBA Abilities Hazard ReBurst * Faction - Chouwa - Valvrave Archetype 6: Genso * Occupation - Reionics Mercenary "Horseman" Operative * Main Equipment: ** Scorn ** Havoc ** REDACTED Unlike most 6th Archetype players, Kikin channels multiple elements into her weaponry. Scorn is a weapon infused with ice and lightning, alternating between a set of nunchucks and a spear. Havoc is a sword infused with flames that can transform into a spiked shield channeling the power of the earth itself. Her armor is modified to swap between any of these four elements at any given time, depending on what weapon she uses. Scorn's ice form is her primary weapon, using the long reaching nunchucks to bind enemies, knock them into submission, or deal with large crowds of people. Its lightning form decreases its operational range in favor of lightning-fast jabs and strikes with the mighty spear. In the event that neither of these weapons are suited for the current combat situation, she'll deploy Havoc's spiked shield, using its incredible durability to give her time to think about what would be the best weapon to use next. If she has to, she'll unleash Havoc's flaming sword, delivering brutal slashes infused with fire to cleave through anything that stands in her way. Unfortunately, she can only wield one of these weapons at a time, meaning she cannot dual-wield Havoc's shield with Scorn's spear. This is due to both a limitation of her own armor, and because her fighting style doesn't work well when she combines the use of two weapons together. Trivia * Her given name translates to "Famine," as most depict the Black Horseman. * Her family name is shared with Sentarō Kotsubaki from Bleach * She is influenced by Fury from the Darksiders 3 Video Game. Category:Character Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Player Category:Female Category:Hazard ReBurst Player Category:Valvrave HRB Player Category:Valvrave 6 Player (HRB)